


The Morning Was Moist As Well

by Kaeos (Tennyo)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Not tagging a pairing, Post-Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, SPN Coldest Hits, Sequel to "The Night Was Also Moist", and isn't Bob as a character enough fair warning?, because it's just a mention of them being married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Kaeos
Summary: The morning after 12x02





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Night Was Also Moist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833268) by [Kaeos (Tennyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Kaeos). 



The morning sun revealed a dense gray fog. Wispy tendrils licked at the windows, leaving beaded trails of condensation. It was a cold, heavy blanket that offered no comfort to those awake to witness its heavy atmosphere.

Slumped by the coffeemaker, he stared blearily out the window into the gray expanse, not a single landmark visible. Not even the birds could be heard on this glum morn. As the pot gave the gurgles of its brewing cycle death throes, he wondered:

“Why haven’t I gotten one of those pod-type coffee makers yet?”

While he poured and prepared his cup of joe to his liking, his wife awakened from her slumber. Yawning wide and stretching languorously among the soft sheets, she wondered how well the episode she co-wrote did the night before. She ignored the dreary portent just outside the window, and turned on her phone to check early ratings numbers.

Back in the kitchen, he sipped his coffee and winced as he heard the frustrated yelling coming from the bedroom. Eugenie must have checked the ratings. He  hoped she didn’t go on twitter next. Halfway through his cup, the screams began. Yup, she found the reviews.

Neither one of them understood what could have gone wrong. What was more sexy than a naked Sam wallowing in bed with his captor in a forced dream sequence? But then again, if people were talking about the episode, it had to be a good thing, even if most of the fans were angry.

That’s how publicity works, right?

With a frown, Bob poured a second cup of coffee and prepared to drag it back to Eugenie, and the whining and complaints sure to come. How does he keep getting himself into these kinds of situations?

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are now wondering what's going on, this was written for the [November SPN Coldest Hits, Battle of Losers](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/152319656425/novembers-prompt-posting-dates-15-18th-of)  
> I encourage you to PLEASE go read all the others (or not, you might be traumatized) and leave comments on everyone else's fics, thanks.  
> [You can find them here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works)


End file.
